


THE DEMON DOKTOR

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Demons, Dickgirls, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futa, Futa on Girl, Futanari, NSFW, Smut, Succubus, Transformation, Yuri, body marking, girl nuts, imp, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Mercy in this alternate universe is an allmighty demon of anything but. With some overpowered nanomachine bullshit enough to make Metal Gear Solid fucking blush, she very god-like-ly makes sluts bow to her whims. In such a fic, a powertrip can only follow.Watch as Mei bows to her new goddess, and probably cums a lot.





	

The air was filled with the pink cloud of nanomachines that heralded her coming. Everyone else was wise to run, but the bots already got inside her head, and Mei was left staring down the beast that came in a haze. She flew down with a steady flap of her cyber wings. Mercy, the demon of no such thing, stared at her catch of the day with all the appraisal of a fisher observing his taught net filled with shrimp. She smirked, her suit dissipating from her skin, leaving her bare. 

Nudity was a common form for the imp of the battlefield. Her cock swayed as it hardened. It was very, very long, and had purple studs all along it, organic stony growths that were surprisingly soft. Her whole body was covered in little studs, onyx in color, but shuddered with purple coloration, like a rare item in a game. She licked her lips with her forked tongue, staring down at the shrinking Mercy. She was like a goddess, and the earth shrunk when she willed it. The pink mist filled in around Mei, thickening the air she breathed.

“What a skank.” Mercy grinned, spitting to the side. “Look at this chubby miserable fuck. She’s got thighs that are only good for draining cock or stuffing yoga pants. Hey, skank, why are you not wearing yoga pants?” 

“I um…” Mei shivered, nearly coughing from the nanomachines reworking her vocal chords, perfecting her voice to be more appealing. “I didn’t think to um… This is a battle I um…” 

“You don’t think?” Mercy said. 

“I d.o.n.t. t.h.i.n.k…” Mei croaked. 

“I figured that. All your brain fluid drained down to your tits.” She snorted, teasingly flopping one breast with her spiked hands. “Let’s see what we’re dealing with.” She snapped her fingers, and the bots spurred around Mei. They undid her clothes, consuming every fabric of her clothes. It looked like she was being run through a shredder. Her clothes from her last layer to her panties was swallowed, with not so much as a tickling sensation or a shred touching the ground. Mercy smirked, pressing a tit firmly between her thumb and index finger. “Fat, and inverted nips? Christ, you’re some sorta walking wet dream. Tell me, do you like giving tit jobs?” 

“I don’t think I’ve given one?” Mei gasped, Mercy’s touch electrical. The goddess of nanomachines was a crafty one, and could use her bots to make anywhere she touched a clit touch, a straight shot of reprogrammed nerves to ruin the girls she touched. Mei was already a victim of the sensation, her legs crossing as her crotch drooled like a fountain. 

“Never given one? The fuck is wrong with parents, raising their sluts without some much as sex education~” Mercy feigned surprised, her tail snapping behind her in the air. “Perhaps I’ll educate? Would you like that?” 

“F.u.c.k. m.y. f.a.t. w.h.o.r.e. t.i.t.s.~” Mei said, the nanomachines playing her body like a flute. 

“Good~ on your fuckin’ knees.” Mercy ordered. Mei succumb to her whims. Down on her weak jittery knees, she watched as the cock she was so scared of was offered to her. It plopped down between her chest, oozing a single drop of pre that flew off wildly from the force it was pushed down. Mei gasped, watching the strand land on her cheek. Her hands clumsily pushed up against her breasts, shoving them down around the cock. She could feel the little bumps and spikes. Luckily there was no pain, in fact it felt rather good. Rubbing over them just gave Mei jolts of energy, and more importantly lust. It brought a blush to her face. “You liking the nubs, shorty?” Mercy asked, rubbing her hand through Mei’s hair. “They’re little clusters of nanomachines~ Whenever they touch you or stab you or whatever, some more of my bots get in you~ They heal any damage that couldn’t happened, and inject you with aphrodisiacs, stimulants, tranquilizers, a steady dose of enzymes, breeding chems, anything it takes to keep you fucking operational. You could suck my dick with fucking brain cancer and malaria and you’d be god damn cured by the time you swallow~” 

While Mei was certain she didn’t have any afflictions, she continued in, at least assured that her cock could be a literal knife and she would be a thing since she was tit fucking the equivalent of a slut drug and dentist anesthesia. The cock was plenty big and easily reach the other side of Mei’s boob valley to prod against her lips. Mei was at least a bit more eager to let the cock in, her little mouse mouth opening to let the huge cock head in. She slithered her tongue over the tip and ran it over the underside. She slurped a little, finding the unintentional noises fearful, her eyes darting up whenever she got too noisy. Mercy only took the sounds as a sign she needed to hurry the girl up. She thrust her cock forward, Mei nearly choking on the cock as she went. Quickly Mei discovered her whole gag reflex was suppressed by the nanomachines working a little ahead. Carefully, she moved herself, angling so she could thrust her head down, using her numb throat as a perfect cock squeezing tunnel. That seemed to solicit a reaction from Mercy. It was just a shudder, hardly registering as a quake to Mei, but it was something. “Finally, the slut learns to suck cock~” Mercy gasps, swinging forward as her fat studded nuts swayed, smacking Mei’s chest. Mei slurped loudly, letting the wetted cock spring out of her mouth. 

It definitely had a few more spikes, and a bit more of a purple hue. It blasted cum, coating Mei’s face, and forming a little pool of demon jizz in her cleavage. Mercy giggled, plying her cock free of Mei’s tits. “So, how’d it feel, whore?” 

“G-good.” Mei replied. 

“Good? Nice to hear some enthusiasm without the damn robot voice. C’mon, gimme the details, what did you like about it?” Mercy grinned, rubbing her fingers through Mei’s hair. 

“The feeling… U-using my throat so eagerly… And my titties felt…” She slurped. “Good~ <3” 

“Well let’s not stop now. On your hands and knees!” Mercy ordered. Mei planted her knees into the ground, and the nanobots helped her turn her ass around, presenting it up into the air. Her rear spread by the invisible strings of the bots, even inflating a little as bots worked their magic. Mercy lifted her finger, and she pointed. She drew something in the air, and the bots mimicked her work into Mei’s skin. A little purple cross, with a splat, followed by the text, “PROPERTY OF MERCY – ASS SLUT” a tattoo to show everyone who glimpsed Mei’s rear what she was.

“P-please~ Fuck me hard~” Mei begged, her mind thoroughly converted. There wasn’t room to doubt, her negative thoughts suppressed, her needs enhanced, her loyalty rewarded, her thoughts of escaping erased. “Do it, do it~ I love it, okay? I really do! I know that’s what you want to hear, that I’m a slut~ Well, I admit to it~ So please just do me~” 

“I love me a good slut-o-louge.” Mercy grinned. She have her what she wanted.

She grabbed Mei by the hands, and tugged her arms back. Deep, her cock slid. In and out, she plowed wildly. Mei’s breasts throbbed, bouncing back and forth wildly as she was fucked. She was practically flying, her upper half unsupported. Her rear swelled up around the cock it swallowed, her pussy turned a lusty fuckhole by all the stubs and pricks running along it. Mei never felt more elated in her whole life. She swung her ass backwards violently, readily milking that cock for what she needed. Another shot of jizz, another positive mark in her head, another shot of lust and happiness from the bots, another giggle from mistress. She needed it. She needed it so bad. She kept throbbing back and forth, noticing as more crosses were drawn on her tits, on her stomach, on her forehead. The marks burned in an incredible way. She felt so appreciated, her afflicted patches of skin feeling like heaven. She played with her tattooed skin, discovering it felt almost better than the sex, practical clits just covering her form. Buttons all over her that drove her wild. She rubbed up and down, loving her marks. Loving the slut she was.

**Author's Note:**

> saltyteafutanari.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow for more overpowered bullshit smut nonsense.


End file.
